


Bagpipes and Boyfriends

by comebacknow



Series: The Maze Runner Takes a Holiday [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Day, F/F, M/M, Parade, St Patrick's day, TMR AU: parade, aka newtmas is in FULL BLOOM AND THEYRE SO SOFT AND CAN'T STAY AWAY FROM EACH OTHER, and now they have to deal with the aftermath, brenda wears bright green pants, everyone fought so hard for newt and thomas to be together, frypan has a cape, gally definitely didn't expect this, minho needs several drinks, neither did anyone else, newt loves his sister, thomas loves the shamrock sticker a ton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comebacknow/pseuds/comebacknow
Summary: Newt and Thomas have finally admitted their feelings and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. FINALLY. But now they have to deal with what they've worked so hard for.  Newt and Thomas literally cannot keep their hands (and mouths) off of each other.  Everyone gives them a hard time, but they love it of course, and couldn't be happier for the boys.  But god damn it, guys.  It was YOUR idea to go to the St. Patrick's Day parade, how are you the last ones here?





	Bagpipes and Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> *small hints at some nsfw stuff at the beginning, but it's very mild. If you'd rather avoid it though, skip the first little section and start after the asterisks. :]

           

* * *

  
  


            Thomas brushed his lips against the warm skin and taught tendons as Newt stretched his neck back. 

            “Tommy,” the boy breathed.  “Not yet.”

            Thomas let a small growl out from the back of his throat, but pulled his mouth back from the boy’s neck.  He knew he was right.  They’d have time later, they didn’t have time now. 

            He leaned back, sat upright on the couch as Newt pushed himself up to a seated position next to him, tugging at his jeans as he readjusted himself. 

            “You’re a nuisance,” Newt said, eyes darkened, focused.  “We have to leave soon.”

            Thomas just smiled.  “I can’t help it,” he leaned forward again.  He didn’t even mean to do it this time.  His body just moved magnetically toward him.

            A hand stopped him, right in the center of his chest.  “Tommy, no.  We need to go.”

            A small whine came from the back of Thomas’ throat, one that he was secretly embarrassed about, but let slide.  “What time do we actually need to leave?”

            “Too soon to do anything,” Newt laughed into his mouth, flicking his tongue across Thomas’ upper lip.

            Thomas pouted, giving in fully to his role.  “After?”

            Newt’s nose brushed against his.  “And always.”  His smile was toxic pressed against Thomas’ cheek.  His eyes fluttered closed as he let Newt’s hands work their way around his waist, pulling him closer into him. 

            “And always.” Thomas breathed out the promise they’d made to each other only days ago when they both finally realized what everyone else seemed to have known for months. “What should I make tonight?” He turned and leaned back against Newt, letting the boy’s arms now wrap fully around him.

            “Hmmm, why don’t we go out for dinner?”  Newt’s lips brushed against his ear as he spoke and Thomas couldn’t help the smile growing on his face. 

            “That Italian place on 5th?”

            “Italian sounds good.”

            “So does English,” Thomas turned his head just enough to catch Newt’s lips just briefly before the interruption.

            “You guys are so in love it’s gross.”

            Thomas rolled his eyes, facing forward again.

            “Good morning, Gally,” Newt responded.

            “I literally built you a room  _into_  this studio, Thomas.” 

            Thomas followed Gally gesturing to the wall he had, indeed, added into his studio apartment when Thomas moved in with him months ago.

            “What’re a couple of thin walls going to spare you, exactly?” Newt laughed.

            “Hardly much,” Thomas shifted and smirked at Newt’s playfully exaggerated moan.  Their favorite hobby had always been torturing Gally, but since they’d gotten together and Newt spent a few nights a week at the apartment, the ammo had doubled.

            “Oh my god, I’m leaving.”

            “Lighten up Gally, we’re just kidding around,” Thomas laughed, pushing himself away from Newt and sitting upright again.

            “Just not on the couch, man,” Gally pulled the door open.  “I eat breakfast there.” 

            Thomas let his laugh trail Gally out of the door as he left.  When the door was shut behind him, Newt’s arms found Thomas’ waist again.

            “What’s his deal?  He’s not actually mad about us, right?  I don’t want to stir things up with you two.”

            Thomas snorted. “No, Gally’s asexual, Newt.  He doesn’t care to know anything about anyone’s sex life.”

            “That’s fair.  All the more reason for you to  _move. In. With. Me.”_

            Thomas let his head fall back onto Newt’s shoulder, letting a sigh escape him.  “This again?”

            “What do you mean  _this again_?” Newt’s teeth nipped at his ear.

            Thomas pulled his head away, letting his smile betray his faux annoyance.  “I told you when Minho moves out, I’ll move in.  You’ve gotta talk to him first.”

            “We should just make them move in together.”

            “I think Gally would prefer our noises.”

            “Mmm, speaking of noises.” Newt’s hand barely twitched forward though, before the door was opening again.

            Thomas looked up to see Gally in the doorway with his eyes closed.  “Stop. Whatever you’re doing, stop.  I just need my keys.”

            Thomas moved off from Newt again, but Newt turned his face to look at him, a finger silently against his lips before he spoke.  “Yeah, alright, hang on one sec.”

            “Oh my god.”

            “Just need to,” Newt winked at Thomas as he pulled on his belt, making the buckle jingle.

            “Christ, one of you just throw me the keys please.”

            “Alright, alright, relax,” Newt sighed, standing up to walk toward the kitchen.  “Here on the counter?”

            “Yes.”

            “Just gotta wash my hands.”

            Thomas was a minute away from completely losing it, biting down on his knuckles to keep from laughing.

            “For the love of God, I was gone half a minute,” Gally ran a hand down his face, eyes still closed.

            “Gally, relax,” Thomas laughed, throwing a pillow at him.  “Nothing happened.”

            Gally tentatively opened one eye, then the other, his gaze flicking between the two fully clothed boys.

            Newt gave him a wink and tossed the keys over from the kitchen counter.

            “You guys are fuckin’ losers.”

            Newt and Thomas’ laughter chased him out the door a moment later.

            “I guess we should start getting ready,” Thomas said, more of a question.  He eyed Newt as the boy slowly walked back over to him.

            Newt leaned down over him and slowly braced a knee on either side of his waist, let his fingers trail down Thomas’ throat as he swallowed.  “But he’s gone now.”

            Thomas nodded as Newt’s hand continued its way down Thomas’ chest, sternum, stomach. 

            “And now I get to make you-,”

            Thomas’ muscles jumped, his stomach twitching, the intake of breath sharp as his eyes flashed stars at the pressure of Newt’s palm against him.

            “-do that.”

            Newt’s mouth was pressed fully on his before he even had a chance to breathe properly.

 

 

***

 

 

            “Christ, what the hell took you guys so long?” Minho tossed his arms in the air as they approached.

            Thomas barely registered the ridiculously bright green muscle tee.

            “Traffic.” He offered.

            “A line,” Newt answered at the same time.  They two shared a quick glance.

            “A line of traffic,” Newt clarified.

            “What the hell is a line of traffic?” Brenda laughed.

            “Traffic,” Minho’s deadpanned. 

            “Lots of cars,” Newt shrugged.

            “You’re trying to tell me you hit traffic from your apartment two blocks over.  Down a closed off street.”

            “Minho, leave ‘em alone, man,” Fry shoved the boy with an arm.  “Glad you guys came.”

            “I bet they are too,” Brenda smirked.

            Minho’s head dropped.  “Can we go please?”

           

            Thomas felt Newt’s hand grab his as they followed the three further into the crowd of viewers.  The Parade had just started a few minutes ago, and the first line of Policemen were walking up the closed off street, large Irish flags billowing in the March wind. 

            The crowd was a sea of green, flashes of orange.  Chocolate and beer flooded Thomas’ senses as they continued making their way toward the corner barricade.  His eyes snagged on Newt when the boy turned around, grinning at him, pulling him through the crowd.  Thomas quickened his pace to walk next to him and hopped a bit to plant a small kiss on the shamrock sticker next to Newt’s eye.  Newt’s smile was brighter than anything he’d seen that day, that entire lifetime.

            They passed children with glittery headbands, plastic shamrocks dancing on springs.  A dog in a green plaid coat trotted by as his owner laughed with a woman in matching plaid.  Shouts from sellers at stands offered green beaded necklaces, scarves, flags and more.

            The group made a few purchases and were back on their way, a long flag billowing out from where it was tied around Frypan like a cape, Brenda adjusting the glittering green headband, and Minho adding another flag sticker to his bicep.  Thomas let Newt another bundle of shamrock stickers along his collarbone.  His concentration was enough to stall Thomas’ heart and it took everything in him not to close the gap between their mouths every other sticker.

            They made it to the barricade and stepped up to the metal, bagpipes and snare drums echoing all around. Newt’s arm wrapped around Thomas’ waist as he pulled him into him, planting a kiss on his cheek.

            “Roses, four leaf clovers, butterfly orchards! Take your pick!”

            Thomas peered around Newt as the boy continued leaving kisses on his jaw.  “Hey,” he laughed.  “Hang on.”

            Sidestepping Newt as the boy exaggerated his disappointment, Thomas stepped up to the small stand:  _Zart’s Flora_.

            “Are you guys gonna be like this all day?” Minho asked.

            “Sod off,” Newt responded.  “Where’s your jacket? You’re gonna freeze.”

            “Maybe I was hoping you’d take three seconds away from Thomas and warm me up.”

            “Hey,” Thomas stepped toward the group, putting his wallet back in his pocket.  “Find your own personal heater.”  He snaked his arms around Newt’s waist from behind, presenting him with a single green rose.

            “That’s cute,” Fry chuckled.

            Newt took the flower, giving it a small sniff as Thomas planted a kiss on the back of the boy’s neck.  Newt turned and broke off part of the stem, shortening it.  He tucked it behind Thomas’ ear before pressing his lips to his.  Thomas’ heart stuttered in time with the snare drums as they started up another song.

            “Get the fuck outta here,” Brenda laughed.

            Thomas felt Newt pull back from the kiss and turn toward her, and Thomas took the opportunity to leave small kisses along the boy’s jaw.

            “What?” Newt asked somewhere in the world.

            “You two do not have matching rings.”

            Thomas felt his hand yanked forward and finally pulled his lips from the honey of Newt’s skin to look at Brenda.  She held both of their right hands in hers, eyes flicking back and forth between their Claddagh rings.

            “So what?” Newt asked.

            “What are those?” Minho nodded toward them.

            “Newt got ‘em for us,” Thomas smiled, leaning his chin on Newt’s shoulder.  “Love, loyalty and friendship.”

            “Gaaaaaaay!” Brenda yelled to the sky, dropping their hands.

            “Observant,” Newt laughed.

            “Hmm,” Thomas stood taller now.  “Is it?”

            Newt’s arm snaked around his waist.  “My little bi prince.” 

            Thomas smiled into the kiss Newt gave him now, linking his fingers around Newt’s on his hip.

            “Literally gag me,” Minho said.

            Thomas couldn’t help the smirk on his face as he brushed his nose against Newt’s.  “Sounds like a fun time.”

            “Mm, we’ll have to remember that for later,” Newt smiled against his lips.

            “I’m getting a drink.”  Minho spun on his heel.

            “Oh, knock it off, Minho,” Fry laughed.  “I bet you and Aris were the same.”

            “Uh, wow,” Minho paused in his step and Thomas looked up now from where his lips were brushing across Newt’s cheek.  “We were not that bad.”

            “Hmm,” Newt tilted his head.  “I beg to differ.  You must’ve been really bad considering I never heard him yelling your name.”

            “Oh. My god.”

            Thomas nearly cackled at the blush in Minho’s cheeks.  Brenda nearly fell over.

            “I’m getting a drink,” he repeated, storming off.

            "You guys didn't even say anything about my outfit," Brenda said, letting her arms fall dejectedly to her side.

            "Mm, s'nice," Thomas' voice came muffled against Newt's neck.

            "Tommy, come on, look," Newt yanked Thomas' hips around, spun him so he was facing Brenda, and pulled him back into him where it mattered.  He brushed his teeth against the side of Thomas' neck, bit down on a small expanse of skin.  "Tell her how nice she looks."

            "You look wonderful, Brenda," Thomas attempted, eyeing her bright green pants, leather jacket and shamrock scarf.

            "Sláinte," Brenda deadpanned, before turning back to Fry, rolling her eyes.

            "So good," Newt murmured into Thomas' ear before spinning him round again.  “So sweet.”

            “Like almond oil?” Thomas smirked into Newt’s kiss.

            “Wait,” Fry spoke up. “Wait.   _That’s_  where…? Did you guys take my almond oil?”

            Newt turned his head toward Fry, and Thomas took the chance to duck down a bit and press his tongue into the boy’s neck, masking his laughter.  “Did you want it back, Fry?”

            “You know what? Keep it.”

            “Are you sure?” Newt laughed this time and Thomas couldn’t help laughing along with him, bringing his arms up and around Newt’s neck, pressing another kiss to the shamrock sticker.

            “Yeah, I’m sure,” Fry shook his head, focusing back on the large white and green float rolling down the street past them.

            A shotgun of a sound fired off and green and white confetti rained down on them.  Thomas’ tongue found Newt’s, tightening his arms around the boy’s neck.

            “I see I haven’t missed anything new here,” Minho’s voice spoke up. 

            Thomas closed the kiss off and brushed a piece of confetti off Newt’s face.

            Minho handed Brenda one of the beers in his hand.

            “Fry found out where his almond oil went.”

            “Seriously?” Minho raised his brows at her.  “I bring you a beer and  _that’s_  what you give me? Give me this back,” Minho playfully reached for the beer again as Brenda swatted his hand away with a laughed out “hey!”

            “Man, no offense, Fry, but I’m never eating any of your cupcakes again.”  Minho laughed, taking a sip of his beer.

            “They’re made with loooooove,” Brenda taunted.

            “Literally, I will pour this beer on your head.”

            “Calm down, guys,” Frypan laughed.  “Don’t worry, Minho.  One day you’ll find love.”

            “Yeah? With who?”

            “Sonya!” Newt’s voice called out.

            “Not what I expected, but okay,” Fry shrugged.

            “Isn’t she gay?” Minho asked.

            “She is?” Brenda turned to him.

            “First of all, I would never in a million years let you near my sister,” Newt said, turning back toward Minho.  “Second, yes – she’s gay, so she’d never be interested in,” Newt gestured vaguely to Minho’s pants, “whatever you’ve got going on down there.”

            Minho gave a slight tilt of his head, brow lowered, “same anatomy as you, buddy.”

            “Doubtful,” Thomas murmured.

            Brenda nearly choked as Minho shouted, “Oh my god, Thomas! Please!”

            Thomas laughed, turning back to where Newt was stepping up on the bottom of the metal barricade, practically leaning over it, looking down the expanse of the parade at the approaching gymnast team.  The boy’s smile brightened under the sun, bits of green and white confetti still peppering his hair and shoulders. 

            Thomas stepped forward with the group, and braced his hands on the barricade on either side of Newt.  He placed a kiss on the boy’s upper back before turning to watch the team approach.

            “Ha, check out Aris,” Fry laughed.

            Sure enough, on the far end, Minho’s ex was performing some sort of back walk-over.  “Seriously don’t know why you dropped that, Min,” Thomas laughed.

            Newt slowly turned his head back and looked down to Thomas with a brow furrowed.

            “I’m kidding, dear,” Thomas pressed his lips to Newt’s back again.

            “Mmmhm,” Newt smirked down, narrowing his eyes.

            Thomas pulled him back from the railing and down to the ground so he could properly kiss him.  He kept his lips pressed to Newt’s as he spoke, “no need for jealousy.  It’s not even remotely possibly for me to be attracted to anyone else.”

            “Maybe I should show you a bit of flexibility later, just to make sure,” Newt nipped at Thomas’ bottom lip, and Thomas felt his focus sharpen on Newt’s brown eyes for an instant, his mind racing with vivid, detailed imagery.

            “Oi, lovebirds,” Brenda called over.  “You’re gonna miss her.”

            Newt spun round in Thomas’ arms and stood against the railing, and Thomas went back to bracing his arms on either side of the boy, resting his chin on Newt’s shoulder.

            Sonya was in the middle of the group, green and while leotard, ribbons in her hair as she and four other girls twirled batons and tossed them in the air with complicated spins, longer green ribbons unfurling in a whirlwind of figure 8’s and more. 

            “Sonya!!!”

            Thomas shifted, smiling into Newt’s shoulder.  Newt’s excitement at his sister’s accomplishments warmed his heart.  The others cheered for her alongside them, clapping and shouting for her.  Her smile brightened as her eyes snagged on the group, continuing her routine flawlessly. 

            At the end of the number, the crowd around them cheered and called out as the band behind them picked up another number – snare drums echoing, bagpipes battling with each other in beautiful lilts. 

            “Go to the end!” Sonya called, skipping past them.  “Go to the end!”

            Newt nodded and turned to the others.  “How great was she!”

            Thomas stepped up and wrapped an arm around Newt’s waist, pulling him in to plant another kiss into his hair.  “You’re so adorable.”

            Newt’s smile grew even wider before the boy threw an arm around Thomas’ shoulder and pulled himself up onto his hips.  Thomas caught him in the air, holding him against him, arching his neck so he could meet Newt’s lips as the boy pressed another kiss onto him.  Newt brushed his nose against Thomas, “you’re so amazing.”

            “You’re so gross,” Minho added.  “I’m getting a drink.”

            “You still have that one,” Fry laughed.

            “I said what I said,” Minho eyed him before gulping down the last four sips of his beer and tossing the cup into the trash.

            “Meet us…. at the end… Minho!” Newt called out between kisses.

            Minho waved a hand vaguely behind him as he walked off.

            “Okay, let’s go!” Newt pressed a small kiss to Thomas’ forehead before he hopped down from his waist, linking their fingers together and leading him through the crowd, Brenda and Fry following.

 

            “I can’t believe you made it!” Sonya skipped over to them, hair swishing back and forth in her high ponytail.  She flung her arms around Newt’s neck as he picked her up, spinning her in the air.

            Thomas could have melted.

            “Sonnie, I wouldn’t miss it for the world! You were amazing!”

            He let her down and a second later her arms were around Thomas’ neck.  “Oh my gosh I’m so glad you came too!”

            “Of course, I did!” Thomas smiled, tightening his hug.

            “There’s someone I want you guys to meet!  Hang on!”  Sonya jogged off again toward the group of gymnasts.

            Thomas’ hand magnetically found Newt’s again, his eyes latched onto to boy’s smile.  He tugged him close to him for another kiss, and Newt obliged.

            “Oh hello!” Brenda laughed.

            “Oh wow she’s pretty,” Fry said.

            Newt turned to him, brow furrowed.

            Thomas’ eyes followed Brenda and Fry’s gaze and landed on the far side where Sonya’s hands were around another young girl’s waist.  She planted a small kiss on the girl’s cheek before grabbing her hand and leading her toward the group.

            “She has a girlfriend?” Brenda asked, eyeing Newt.

            Thomas looked at the boy’s face and couldn’t help the laugh that came out.  “Newt, breathe. You look like you’re about to float into the sky.”

            “Tommy, she’s so pretty!”

            “I know, Newt.  You’re excited for her.  Breathe.”  Thomas pressed a kiss to Newt’s temple before letting him jog forward.

            “Newt meet Harr-.”

            “Hi!” Newt’s voice was an octave higher than Thomas had ever heard it before.

            “Hey,” the girl laughed.  “You must be Newt?”

            “I am! What’s your name?”

            “I was getting to that,” Sonya scratched her arm, awkwardly, a nervous habit Thomas knew well.  He stepped up, placing a hand on Newt’s shoulder before the boy could ask another dozen questions.

            “Hey,” he smiled at the girl.  “I’m Thomas.”

            “Thomas,” she smiled back.  “Heard a lot about you, too. I’m Harriet.”

            “Harriet,” Newt smiled, eyes darting between the two.  “Hi, great to meet you!”

            “You too!” Harriet laughed.  “I’ll admit I was super nervous.  The way Sonya talks about you, I didn’t know what to expect.  She made you come off like a guard dog.”

            “Oh, please, no need to be nervous about him,” Thomas smirked.  “He’s a giant puppy.”

            “These dog metaphors are getting weird,” Brenda interjected.

            “Dog metaphors?” Minho stepped up to the group, handing Brenda another beer and taking a sip of his. 

            “Just saying how I was scared of meeting Newt,” Harriet laughed.  “I know his opinion of me is what matters most.”

            “Oh, no,” Newt laughed.  “I’m not the one you have to worry about.  If you’ve gotta impress anyone it’s-,”

            “Gally?!” Minho shouted.

            “What?” Newt turned to him, brow furrowed.

            Fry sighed.  “Yall really need to stop yelling random names into the midst of conversations without context.”

            “No, look!” Minho pointed.  “It’s fucking  _Gally!_ ”

            Everyone turned their heads toward the float approaching the end of the Parade line and, sure enough, in the front of the float, stood Gally with bright green body paint, a giant foam shamrock hat, and-

            “Is that a  _kilt?_ ” Brenda choked. “I think I’m in love.”

            The group exploded in a chorus of laughter, and suddenly Gally’s eyes landed on them, the smile fading from his face and replaced with red cheeks, a gaping mouth and a horror in his eyes Thomas had never seen before.

            Frypan wiped tears from his eyes as Minho doubled over, sloshing beer to the floor.  Sonya covered her mouth, eyes wide as even Harriet snickered next to her, hand gripped tightly in her other one.  Brenda sent a whistle in Gally’s direction, lifting her beer to him.

            “What a time to be alive!” Newt laughed out.

            And snaking his hands back around Newt’s waist, he let the boy’s laughter take over his senses and burrow itself deep in his heart.  St. Patrick’s Day was a day of good fortune, of luck.  Thomas felt like he’d hit the goddamned jackpot.


End file.
